Parabatai
by xxNillaxx
Summary: Alec is left heartbroken after Magnus broke up with him and hellbent on never falling in love again. With the help of his Parabatai Jace, will Alec start to heal his broken heart? But what happens when old feelings start to flame up again, and Jace starts seeing Alec in a different way... (Sorry, I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Alec POV

_Love sucks. Even though my logical mind told me that as a Shadowhunter I should not fall in love, but my biological instincts betrayed me. The moment I saw Jace Wayland I knew I loved him; I tried hard to fight it, tried telling myself that he was my brother, but I never saw him that way. I supressed it down and hid my feelings away; becoming parabatai was a way to be Jace's and for Jace to be his, it would be enough._

_Then I met Magnus. Magnus Bane the bewitching High Warlock of Brooklyn, slowly I feel for his charm. I allowed myself to fall in love and what had it gotten me? Nothing but sadness and a broken heart. Well no more, I won't allow myself to fall in love again, not again…_

"Alec?"

Jace cautiously entered the room, a room which is usually kept neat and tidy now looked like it had been ransacked by demons. There was just no point in tidying it up, it's not as if anyone comes in here and plus it had been nearly a week since he last left it really.

"Alec, come one man, it's been a week. You gotta leave this room sometime"

Jace was standing leaning against the doorway to the room, arms folded across his chest

"Go away Jace, I'm fine where I am, leave me alone"

"No, you're not…we're parabatai, I know exactly how your feeling"

"No you don't! You do not know how I feel! Leave!" Alec screamed at him, he never raised his voice at Jace hardly, he quietly submitted to Jace most of the time but right now he did not want to talk. He could feel the tears building up and he just wanted to be alone to curl up into a ball and cry. Jace was as stubborn as ever though, just standing there, staring and unmoving, getting rid of him would be harder than this.

Jace POV

_I had been feeling Alec's pain through our parabatai rune all week now. It killed me knowing how much he was hurting and even more so that I couldn't take the pain away. I've never seen Alec like this before; isolating himself and confining himself to his room, it's not healthy and it's affecting him terribly. I could kill Magnus! Of course, I don't know exactly what happened between them but whatever it was it had hurt Alec and that was not ok. _

"Alec?"

Entering Alec's room the first thing Jace noticed was how messy and un-Alec it was. There were clothes and papers thrown all over the floor, the curtains were closed and sitting in the middle of the unmade bed was Alec. He was sitting against the headboard with his arms wrapped around his knees, he had a pair of dark grey sweatpants on and an oversized black hoodie. His face was pale, his eyes had dark circles underneath indicating his lack of sleep over the past week and his eyes were red, most likely from the crying.

"Alec, come one man, it's been a week. You gotta leave this room sometime"

_Leaning against the doorway, I folded my arms across my chest. I wanted more than anything to just take his pain away, I had an idea of what I could do…but…it was Alec, my parabatai and honestly, I didn't know how he would react._

"Go away Jace, I'm fine where I am, leave me alone" I could hear the anger and annoyance raising in his voice, but I wasn't backing down.

"No, you're not…we're parabatai, I know exactly how your feeling"

"No you don't! You do not know how I feel! Leave!" Alec's anger had now exploded from him, he never raised his voice at Jace, well except when he was being a disobedient brat on mission but still. Jace just stood there shocked, even from across the room he could see Alec's eye gleam with tears dying to shed.

Enough is enough, Jace strode over to the bed where Alec was and pulled him in a tight embrace, he resisted at first trying to push away but eventually sank into Jace's chest sobbing and allowing his tears to fall.

Alecs POV

Alec awoke feeling warm and oddly comforted… _Where am I?_

As the room came into focus Alec recognised the familiarity of his own bedroom. The room was dark, looking over to the window Alec saw the curtains were drawn closed but the subtle hint of moonlight could be seen from underneath. His focus shifted back to odd warm feeling, it was then he looked down and saw the arm draped over his torso.

_Jace? What was Jace doing in his bed? The amount of times he had dreamed of waking up next to his parabatai, wrapped in the warmness and protectiveness of his embrace. But, this was always just a dream, why was Jace here now? He looked so peaceful asleep, he looked angelic. What he would give to place just a simple kiss on those gorgeous, full lips, but that was never to be. Truth be told, I had never fully gotten over Jace, my feelings of love had never disappeared, but they would never be acted on, I don't want to deal with the heartbreak again…_

Whilst thinking all these thoughts, Jace began to stir in his sleep. Slowly he opened his heterochromatic eyes and looked at Alec.

"Hey, did you get any sleep?"

Alec could do nothing but stare at Jace, why wasn't he as surprised to wake up in his bed as he was?

"Alec?"

"Um, yeah, yeah I think so, I still feel tired"

"Well go back to sleep, it's late anyways"

Alec just stared at Jace again. Jace made no attempt to move out of Alec's bed, instead he simply grabbed Alec and pulled him down into his arms again, cuddling him.

Jace whispered against his head…

"Go back to sleep Alec, it's ok, I've got you"

With a heaving sigh and still feeling slightly confused did Alec slowly begin to close his eyes again and drift into a content sleep. The first resting sleep he had had in what felt like a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec's POV

It had been a good dream, the best dream that he had had in a long time…

"_Are you sure about this Jace? You- We d-don't have to do anything…" Jace had cut him off mid-sentence by sealing his lips over Alec's. The kiss was passionate and heated, both boys bared flushed cheeks as they parted. "I wouldn't have suggested it and kissed you if I wasn't sure, now stop complaining!" Jace spoke with a sarcastic and mocking tone but Alec knew this was his normal demeaner. Jace bent his head low to capture Alec's lips once again, this kiss was softer than the last with Jace gently brushing his lips against his parabatai's. Jace traced Alec's lips with his tongue demanding entrance to which Alec obliged quickly. The boys fought for dominance against each other's tongues but Jace won, kissing Alec more passionately than he ever had with anyone before. Jace began to lower his hands down Alec's chest over his t-shirt; when he reached the hem of his shirt Jace slid his hands underneath and traced his fingers over Alec's hard abs and six-pack. Alec let out a moan at Jace's touch which made him smirk cockily; breaking away from the kiss Jace lowered his head to Alec's neck, kissing and nipping the skin causing Alec to moan louder. Alec ran his hand down to the end of Jace's shirt, but slowly retracted his hand, not feeling brave enough. Jace sensing his hesitation removed his shirt over his head baring his muscle toned chest for Alec to run his eyes over. Alec leaned forward and slowly began tracing Jace's parabatai rune with his fingertips; Jace let out a moan at Alec's touch and pulled Alec's shirt up exposing his parabatai rune. Jace let his tongue trace over the rune making Alec squirm and moan beneath him. Jace sealed Alec's lips once more for another raw and passionate kiss, Alec's hand went to Jace neck, the other in is hair pulling him closer. One of Jace's hands was still greedily roaming Alec's muscular chest while the other was inching it's way to the top of Alec's jeans. Jace fumbled with the button and pulled the zipper down, he started to reach down…_

Alec woke with a start, feeling hot and panting hard. His heart was beating rapidly, and his skin was glistening with sweat. He had not had a dream like that in so long.

Alec straightened up, rubbing his face try to wash away the thoughts he was just having when he looked down. There lying next to him, with one arm wrapped over Alec's stomach was Jace, in a deep sleep.

Images of last night came flooding back, Jace coming to Alec's room, Alec shouting at him, Jace wrapping him in a tight hug, Alec falling asleep in his arms…

Alec's cheeks flushed at the thought of the dream he just had, he had dreamt about Jace while he was asleep right next to him. It was at this moment, Alec looked down at himself, noticing his hard-on concealed barely by his sweatpants. '_Oh God! How embarrassing! Thank goodness Jace was still asleep'_. Alec carefully moved Jace's arm off his stomach and gently climbed out of the bed, heading towards the bathroom joined to his room.

Standing in front of the mirror above the sink, Alec splashed cold water on his face. Thoughts of Magnus began to creep into Alec's mind, his heart clenching at the thought of him. He missed him so much… Alec's thoughts were suddenly cut short when he heard a soft moaning sound coming from his bedroom.

Jace's POV

Falling asleep cuddling into Alec was a strange but welcoming feeling. Jace knew he loved his parabatai with all his being, but recently, his feelings for Alec had seemed to extend more than that. _'When I had came to his room last night I had an idea of what I could do to make Alec feel better, but when cuddling into Alec he had fallen asleep I knew I had to wait a little bit longer'._ After Alec had drifted again, Jace had found himself falling into a deep sleep of his own, and with this sleep came a wonderful dream…

_Alec was so nervous, but of course why wouldn't he be, I don't like to be big-headed but he's probably fantasied about this for so long, for it to actually happen he must be so confused. Jace sealed his lips over Alec's, claiming him as his, kissing a guy is definitely different from kissing a girl, but with it being Alec I enjoyed it all the more. The kiss was hot, really hot and when we parted both of our faces were red. Staring at Alec to check he was ok, I leaned down once more to capture his lips, this time a bit softer; I traced my tongue along his lips asking for entrance to which Alec opened up eagerly. We fought for dominance but I won, I always win, being in control I kissed Alec more intensely and passionately that I ever had with anyone. I lowered my hands down over Alec's chest, sliding my fingers underneath to graze his six-pack and abs. By the Angel! Alec had the perfect body, I never noticed before but from touching it alone I could feel myself getting hard. Alec let out a moan at my touch, that was the hottest sound ever, I definitely wanted to hear more of that. Sporting my cocky grin, I broke away from the kiss and lowered my head to Alec's neck, gently nibbling and kissing his skin there, causing Alec to utter another sexy moan, louder this time. I could feel Alec's hesitation as he ran his hand down to the hem of my shirt, he back away as soon as he reached it. Straightening up, I pulled my shirt over my head, revealing my bare torso to Alec. Almost immediately Alec leaned forward and began tracing our parabatai run with his fingers, it sent an electric shock straight through my body and I couldn't help but moan at the sensation. I dove straight for Alec's shirt, pulling it up to reveal his own parabatai run and ran my tongue over it, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Alec. Once again, I brought my lips to Alec's, hungrily kissing him, Alec's hand grabbed the back of my neck, fingers tangling in my hair and pulling it softly. Hair pulling was a massive turn on for me. I ran one hand over Alec's muscular chest and the other made it's way down to his jean. Fumbling with the button and pulling the zipper down I reached lower, gently grazing my fingers over Alec's bulge through his boxers. "Jace…" I loved the way he breathed my name is pleasure, I began palming him through his boxers, making him moan in pants and writher in pleasure. Pushing his jeans down a little, and moving his boxers away, I freed his impressive cock. Alec blushed furiously, it was so cute, I lowered my head and darted my tongue out to lap up the precum that was leaking from him. That's when I engulfed him, taking him all in my mouth and sucking him hard. "Ah, Jace! Yes" That was all the reassurance I needed, I sucked Alec hard and fast, using my hand to pump his length and create small grunts from Alec. I had never given a blowjob before, but from the sounds coming from Alec I guessed I was good at it. Alec arched his back of the bed, moaning Jace's name in pure lust "Jace, ah, so good! Ah! Yeah! Keep going…" Jace picked up his pace, really pumping Alec fast now while his tongue circled the tip of Alec's cock. "Jace, im g-gonna…" Alec exploded into Jace's mouth, filling it with hot cum, Jace swallowed it all and cleaned Alec with his mouth. Lying back next to Alec, he brought Jace in for a deep kiss, "I love you, Jace" he said in a breathy voice. "I love you too, Alec"_

Yes. the dream had been good, one of the best dreams Jace had ever had. It made a nice change from his usual nightmares. Squirming in his sleep, Jace moaned and let out a little sound.

"Alec…mm, Alec..."

**A/N: Well, what do you think Alec will think of Jace's sleep talk? **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, I would love to know what you think!**

**Leave me a comment to let me know **** and stay tuned for chapter 3**

**Thanks!**


End file.
